Remember Me
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Demi bertemu dengan Toki, Yuna rela melakukan apapun. Meskipun itu artinya membiarkan memorinya bersama Toki lenyap tak berbekas. Pupus sudah semua harapannya. Hilang sudah angan-angannya. Melancholy World/Kuutei Kaiko Toshi. Kazanami Toki & Hanamiya Yuna.


**Remember Me**

**Disclaimer:**

Melancholy World/Kuutei Kaiko Toshi and the picture © Kachiru Ishizue

Remember Me (this fanfic) © Victoria Harrow

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini

**Warnings:**

Semi-AU, (mungkin) OOC, dll

* * *

"Aku … dipindahtugaskan."

Kalimat itu membuatnya bergeming. Yuna mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Kemana, Toki?" tanya gadis itu.

"Fuel Street," jawab lelaki itu, Toki. Ia menatap Yuna dengan pandangan pilu.

Kalimat selanjutnya membuat detak jantung Yuna hampir berhenti. Udara berhenti masuk ke tubuhnya. Nama tempat itu membunuhnya secara mendadak.

"Tapi disana…. Tahukah kau betapa bebahayanya tempat itu?" Yuna mengguncang bahu Toki. Mengagetkan lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu betapa bahayanya tempat itu, Yuna. Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar aku tidak terjangkit Melancholia." Toki mengecup kening Yuna. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

Sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Kehangatan menjalari tubuh keduanya saat mereka mendekat.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." Setetes air mata mengalir lembut di pipi mulusnya. Betapa besar kekhawatiran Yuna terhadap sang kekasih. Mereka akan berpisah dan Toki akan menghadapi suatu resiko yang besar.

"Aku juga tidak mau, Yuna. Ayolah, jangan menangis. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berjalan-jalan?" Air mata itu dihapus dengan mudahnya. Tawaran itu tidak dapat ditolak Yuna. Ia ingin menghabiskan setiap detik terakhirnya bersama Toki sebelum lelaki itu pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih berarak dilatari langit biru terang. Diantaranya terjalin semburat-semburat jingga terang. Riuh-rendah menyelimuti kawasan pertokoan tersebut. Suara langkah-langkah kaki hampir tidak dapat didengar, kecuali jika kau memakai sepatu bertumit tinggi.

Toko tersebut penuh dengan pernak-pernik cantik. Berwarna-warni menarik hati setiap perempuan yang mampir. Tangannya terlipat diatas etalase. Mengamati setiap perhiasan yang dijual.

"Kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?" tanya lelaki dibelakangnya. Ia berusaha untuk bersabar walau mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu di toko tersebut.

"Ya. Lihat jepit rambut itu, Toki. Indah, sekali." Sang gadis menunjuk sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu. Berbagai macam warna membentuk suatu harmoni yang memanjakan mata siapapun. "Tapi … aku ragu. Apakah kau dapat membelikannya untukku?" Digigitnya pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Kita lihat dulu harganya, Yuna." Ditepuknya kepala gadis itu—Yuna—dengan perlahan. "Coba kautanyakan."

* * *

Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan hampir tidak percaya. Tangannya dengan perlahan menyentuh permukaannya. "Aku tidak percaya, kau merelakan uangmu untuk membelikanku jepitan rambut ini," sahut Yuna. Ia memasang jepitan rambut itu pada rambutnya.

"Harganya tidak seberapa. Aku rela membelikan hadiah semahal ini demi dirimu, yang penting kamu bahagia. Lagipula, aku akan mendapat lebih banyak uang jika aku sudah pindah," timpal Toki.

Yuna menatap kosong ke kejauhan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau benar-benar harus pergi?" tanya Yuna.

Toki menghela napas perlahan. "Iya. Maafkan aku, Yuna. Ini adalah perintah dari atasanku langsung."

"Ah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Toki. Tapi …, maukah kau berjanji padaku? Berjanji untuk akan selalu mengingatku dan kembali kesini," tanya Yuna. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Walau begitu, matanya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu mengingatmu dan kembali kesini. Mungkin aku akan meminangmu jika aku kembali." Dikecupnya kening sang kekasih secara perlahan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

* * *

Sudah sebulan lebih Toki meninggalkan Yuna. Gadis itu mulai khawatir pada sang kekasih. Sudah lama mereka tidak berbincang. Jepit rambut kupu-kupu yang dipakainya menjadi pengobat rindu sekaligus pembuka luka di hatinya.

Pikirannya mulai kacau. Ia makin curiga bahwa Toki mengidap Melancholia. Kecurigaan itu makin berkembang saat Toki jarang menghubunginya lagi. Teleponnya tidak pernah berdering. Kehampaan menyelimuti rumahnya.

Saat itulah Yuna habis kesabaran. Ia nekat pergi ke Fuel Street meskipun ia sendiri tahu bahwa tempat itu berbahaya. Demi bertemu dengan Toki, Yuna rela melakukan apapun.

Meskipun itu artinya membiarkan memorinya bersama Toki lenyap tak berbekas.

* * *

Yuna berdiri di trotoar. Menatap para pekerja yang baru saja pulang.

Saat itulah matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki berambut cokelat. Sedang berjalan dipinggir, dekat trotoar.

Eksistensi Yuna membuat lelaki itu menoleh. Ia berhenti didepan Yuna. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Rasa rindu yang selama ini mengisi hatinya kini sirna.

"Hai, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Siapa namamu?"

Waktu seakan terhenti. Yuna terperangah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang lelaki.

Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa gadis didepannya adalah sang kekasih? Sang gadis pujaan hatin yang hampir tidak pernah ditemuinya lagi.

Yuna hanya mampu tersenyum lebar. Menyingkirkan segala rasa yang bercampur di hatinya.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Namaku Yuna Hanamiya, siapa namamu?"

Siapa tahu ada harapan. Siapa tahu lelaki itu hanya _pangling_. Siapa tahu itu bukan lelaki yang hendak ditemui Yuna.

"Namaku … Kazanami Toki."

Pupus sudah semua harapannya. Hilang sudah angan-angannya.

_Toki …, tidak ingatkah kau … kepadaku?_


End file.
